Modern computing devices may include general-purpose processor cores as well as a variety of hardware accelerators for performing specialized tasks. Certain computing devices may include one or more accelerators embodied as field-programmable gate arrays (FPGAs), which may include programmable digital logic resources that may be configured by the end user or system integrator.